


DAY TWENTY SIX - GETTING MARRIED

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [26]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY SIX - GETTING MARRIED

Luhan gives Yixing his first kiss at age six. Yixing doesn’t remember because he is only four at the time and is more focussed on his birthday presents than a silly old kiss.

The first time Yixing remembers Luhan kissing him, he’s twelve years old and Luhan is fourteen and he’s just woken up from a sleepover and there’s lips on his own and it’s well, kind of not weird?

Around the age of seventeen, Yixing finally kisses Luhan for the first time. It’s only a quick peck, both their cheeks burning bright red. They both duck their heads to hide their smiles, though there’s no need to.

(In reality, the first time Yixing gathers the courage to kiss Luhan, they’re respectively fifteen and thirteen. Luhan is asleep and Yixing can’t help that he’s drawn in by Luhan’s perfect lips. It’s nothing more than a second press of his lips and yet his heart beats louder than he thought possible.)

When Yixing kisses Luhan, he takes it as permission to deliver as many as he wants. So it never stops after that. Their parents are so endeared by it, taking pictures and sneaking smiles at each other when they think the boys aren’t looking.

That doesn’t stop Yixing from blushing madly and trying to make a quick getaway every time Luhan plants one on him. It’s okay in private, but he feels so funny in front of their families when it happens.

This all changes when Luhan leaves for University while Yixing is still stuck in High School. Yixing doesn’t care who’s around when he gets to see Luhan. He claims that he has the right to kiss his boyfriend and he damn will at every chance.

Luhan secretly (or not so secretly) loves it. He especially loves it when he surprises Yixing at school, leaning against the gates and waiting for teenaged boy to come shuffling down.

Almost always Yixing drops his bag and jumps on him. No matter what, the younger boy always manages to get his tongue in Luhan’s mouth within seconds of first sight.

Naturally kissing sometimes leads to something more and Yixing finds himself laid back on his couch with Luhan half-naked on top of him, jerking them both off with slick hands.

It gives Yixing something to think about in the two years that Luhan is away at University, something to remember and focus on when he’s by himself and trying to get off.

Finally Yixing turns eighteen and his parents gladly send him off to spend the weekend away with Luhan. The train ride is filled with anticipation, butterflies butting against his stomach like they just can’t wait to be in Luhan’s presence.

It’s been almost a month since they’ve seen each other and Yixing knows exactly how they’re going to be spending their first night at the villa. Yixing can’t help but feel around in his bag to make sure his packets of lube and condoms are still in there.

Luhan meets him at the train station, gathering him up in his arms and kissing him for a full five minutes before they need air again. They hold hands all the way to the villa Luhan had rented for them, sharing stories about their day and ideas for the weekend.

Yixing loves the blush that kisses Luhan’s cheeks when he mentions exactly what he has packed in his bag. They waste no time after they’ve checked in, trying valiantly to kiss while ripping each other’s clothes off.

It doesn’t particularly work and they both pull back in hysterics as they discard their own clothing before falling into bed together. It’s everything Yixing hoped it would be, Luhan murmuring encouragements and touching him with soft hands.

He thought everything they had done before was good, but having Luhan inside of him like this is like perfection, something he could never get sick of. Yixing thought he had seen every side of Luhan but somehow this is just more. Luhan is soft and caring, brutally thorough and teasing, loving and sweet and so overwhelmingly sexy that it doesn’t take long for Yixing to cry out and come all over his stomach.

Yixing kisses Luhan through his orgasm, eventually just nuzzling into him when he’s too tired to move anymore. Luhan cleans them both up, hopping into bed behind Yixing and scooping him in close. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is Luhan dragging his lips in a trail of kisses over Yixing’s nape.

-

Despite the almost three year age difference between them, Yixing and Luhan had grown up thick as thieves. Luhan would always discover things first but never hesitated in sharing with Yixing, hence the kisses Luhan would grace Yixing with before he even knew what they meant.

Privately they would joke that their parents had signed some fairy-tale contract that would ensure their families be linked forever, it just seemed so surreal that they were allowed to be each other’s first and only in every sense of the expression.

Yixing muses over this as he watches Luhan wake up, eyelashes fluttering before opening fully. Luhan smiles and Yixing can’t help but move closer and kiss him quickly on the cheek.

They have an unspoken agreement about morning kisses, no tongue until teeth have been brushed. That doesn’t stop Yixing from taking advantage of Luhan’s morning wood and blowing him until he’s moaning Yixing’s name and coming down his throat.

The bathroom is tiny but they both manage to fit in there, brushing only to rid themselves of morning breath before falling straight back into bed again. Yixing hurts in all the right ways and Luhan’s attentiveness only makes the pain that much sweeter.

Being away from the rest of the world means that the entire weekend is spent getting into as many sexual shenanigans as they can. Luhan doesn’t even bat an eyelid when Yixing starts rubbing at his hole, just grins cheekily and tells him to hurry the fuck up.

Yixing can’t decide which he likes better, but he’s content with the fact that it doesn’t matter; he gets both for the rest of his life. The sounds that come out of Luhan while he’s rocking inside of him are some of the best he’s ever heard and it only spurs him on to move harder and keep Luhan satisfied.

When they were growing up they were always roughly the same size. Even though they participated in different sports (dancing for Yixing and of course football for Luhan) their bodies grew stronger and more athletic as the years went by. This didn’t stop Luhan from trying his best to be the one that looked after Yixing.

It caused a lot of five-minute arguments that led to half an hour make-out sessions. As they grew older and Luhan grew more comfortable in the status of their relationship, he allowed the ‘looking after’ to become a lot more balanced.

Which is why Luhan no longer has a problem with fitting himself under Yixing’s arm after another glorious round of sex. No matter what the position they find themselves in, they always fit together.

And though some may find it silly to say they don’t feel complete without their ‘other half’, Luhan truly wouldn’t be the same person without Yixing. And he can say with complete clarity that Yixing feels the same.

At the ages of twenty-six and twenty-four, Yixing and Luhan are finally living together in the city. Mutual friends jokingly ask how they can still stand each other after all these years and they have no qualms in answering truthfully.

Yixing doesn’t care that his friends think it’s cheesy when he answers that he couldn’t imagine being with anyone other than Luhan. The truth is that he believes his whole life was made with the plan of Luhan being right there with him. He still blushes when Luhan tells it how he feels.

Luhan says that he doesn’t need to believe in fate or destiny or anything else. He loves Yixing and he has always loved Yixing and he doesn’t believe he will ever stop. What’s the point in looking somewhere else when everything he’s ever needed or wanted is already packaged perfectly within Yixing.

(There does come a time, once they’ve settled with their jobs and are both hiding the fact that they want to move forward with their relationship. A suggestion is brought up that they do go out and see if anyone else piques their interest. It doesn’t happen. Luhan takes one step inside the bar and though his gaze catches on some attractive people, he doesn’t care. He goes straight home and pulls Yixing to bed and they both swear to never, ever attempt something like that again.)

The wedding is quite an affair. Both their mothers want to plan it and so they let them have their way. Of course they never do end up telling them that they had already gotten married, had just run away and gotten it done without notifying anybody. They want to keep their parents happy so they go for tux fittings and choose their cake by smashing it into each other’s mouths ungracefully.

Luhan takes great pride in practicing for their wedding kiss. He constantly tells Yixing that it has to be perfect and only practice makes perfect. So the boys wear their suits and say their vows (and cry) and Luhan delivers the most perfect wedding kiss and the photo of it ends up on their fridge.

Neither of them care that their friends are still in disbelief, maybe their relationship seems outdated and boring to others. Only the two of them know how fresh and unique and forever it actually is. Yixing doesn’t understand why someone would think that security and romance can’t coexist in the same relationship.

Yixing has the security of knowing that Luhan will always be at home waiting for him and the romance was knowing that Luhan would be in bed naked waiting for him. What else could there possibly be?

That’s not to say there are no rough patches. The topic of children has always been tense for them, neither of the pair really understanding why. Yixing isn’t proud of the moment he admits to Luhan that he wishes they could have a child that was biologically theirs. He cries, Luhan rocking him gently and brushing his hair back, muttering how he understands and wishes he could change that just for Yixing.

Luhan feels sad and guilty for about a week until Yixing comes marching in with adoption papers and a big fat book about surrogacy.

They both agree on adoption for now, surrogacy a possibility for the future. Luhan jokes that he thinks the child will have to know that they love him if they actually picked him out, but there’s an underlying truth in there too.

Meiko is just two years old when they bring him home. He has chubby cheeks, glistening brown eyes and soft black hair that Luhan becomes quickly obsessed with. In turn, Meiko is equally obsessed with his Daddy’s hair, tugging at it with chubby little fingers whenever he wants attention.

The first three months are hard, neither of the boys have had to share one another like this. Yixing is absolutely horrified at the thought of having sex while their baby is only a room away and it takes a long, terrifying conversation with his parents before he feels comfortable enough to start anything with Luhan in bed again.

But they manage. They have loved each other unconditionally for almost thirty years now and it’s time for them to share that love with another human being. A tiny, little ball of energy human being.

Some nights Meiko sleeps between them, snuffling and shifting until he’s comfortable. Other nights, their parents demand grandparental rights and steal the baby away, leaving them to ponder what they ever did before they had brought Meiko home.

(Sex, it’s always sex.)

Luhan always likes to tease Yixing about their first kiss. He loves reminding him of how they were only kids when they had fallen for each other. Yixing gives as good as he gets, spinning tall tales of how he only realised he loved Luhan when he could only get hard thinking of Luhan’s lips.

Yixing would always accuse him of seducing him, but it was mutual seducing he always ends up admitting.

Their kisses are never quite the same as they were when they barely knew what they were doing. But they are still full of hopes for the future and passion and love and pouring everything they could ever feel for each other into a simple display of affection.


End file.
